La caida del aguila negra
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: El awesome yo, ha caiso, mi final esta cerca, mi vida se consume y nada apuedo hacer, solo esperar a la muerte con la cabeza bien alta y las lágrimas amenazando con caer... /Protagonista Prussia, segundo personaje variante segun el capitulo  Mal sumary
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, he aqui mi primer fanfic terminado de esta serie y el primero que subo, espero que os guste...

Suspiro, con los ojos cerrados, mi respiración es lenta y relajada, mi pecho suve y baja con delicadeza, con desgana pero sin pararse.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? !Yo¡ El gran Gilber Beilschmidt, el genialoso Prussia me encontraba esposado en un sucio y mugriento calabozo. Debe de ser una pesadilla. Esa frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Dentro de un rato me despertare en mi maravillosa cama, en mi grandiosa casa, la bandera de Prussia se erguira orgullosa, demostrando toda su grandeza. Yo seguire siendo una de las naciones más poderosas y el aguila negra volvera a ser admirada y temida por todos, entoces yo dare una vuelta en la cama, reire y dire "Solo ha sido una estupida pesadilla..." Me levantare sonriendo he ire a ver a mi grandioso Gilbrt. Todo sera perfecto, si no cuento el hecho de que esto no es un sueño.

Se que no voy a despertar, que esto no es ninguna pesadilla, por mucho que intente convencerme de esto. Mi final se acerca, lo se, lo noto. Siento como mi gente me abandona, como me deja solo ante el peligro, no sobrevivire mucho tiempo y debo de aceptarlo, por muy grandioso que sea, morire tarde o temprano y para mi desgracia parece ser que es un temprano. En verdad hace tiempo que me lo veo venir, al fin y al cabo hace bastante que deje de ser una nación para pasar a sobrevivir como la mano derecha de West, ayudandole en todo lo que me es posible, incluso en esa estupida guerra que nos ha llevado a esto.

Levanto mis manos lentamente y con esfuerzo, pesan más de lo que deberían por cuelpa de los grilletes y los maltratos que ha sufrido mi cuerpo bajo la mano de Russia me habían debilitado demasiado. Me hecho el pelo para atras y vuelvo a suspirar mientras apoyo mi cabeza en la humeda pared.

-Hey...el genialoso yo tiene sed...- Susuro.

-¿Y que quieres que le haga?- Pregunta uno de mis mejores amigos, reconozco su voz y la sombra que se recorta por mis barrotes, esta desfigurada pero se que es el. Le miro y nuestros ojos se cruzan, sus hermosos ojos azul mar me miran con pena mientras mis ojos carmin le contestan con desden. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras sus dedos jugetean con una rosa, la cual se lleva a los labios y la acaricia con estos de manera delicada. Aúnque su sonrísa sigue en su rostro la tristeza no abandona sus ojos.

-No tengas pena de mi genialoso yo, es un insulto- Rion y el me imita.

-Tienes razón...- suspiro- Bueno, Prussia, lo siento pero no tienes derecho a nada hasta despues del juicio.

-Francis...- Susurro y sus orbes azules se abren todo lo que pueden, son como un libro abierto puesto que por su brillo calculo lo sorprendido que esta al escuchar su nombre humano salir de mis labios.- Mein Freund pervertieren* concedele un último y pequeño lujo a tu viejo y genialoso amigo, trae una cerveza, brindemos, despidamosnos...-Mi sonrisa reflejo todo la amistad que compartiamos. Francis cierra los ojos y asiente, llendo a por las cervezas que he pedido, el tampoco quiere aceptar que yo vaya a desaparecer, porque se que el ha notado que me estoy llendo pero tampoco se ve con fuerzas como para decirmelo.

Al cabo de un rato el rubio aparece con una jarra de cerveza en la mano, abre la celda, entra y la vuelve a cerrar a sus espaldas, el chirrio de la puerta hace que mis oidos duelan.

-Es cerveza alemana, se que no te gusta otra...-Sonríe y se sienta a mi lado.

-Te vas a manchar...-Susurro y el niega, quitandole importancia.

-No me importa, ahora mismo solo quiero estar un rato contigo- Sonríe, en sus ojos puedo leer la sinceridad, no quiere ser la fuerte y bella Francia, solo quiere ser el apuesto y amoroso Francis, no quiere ser una nación en estos instantes, solo quiere ser una persona normal y corriente que acompaña a uno de sus mejores amigos en sus últimas horas de vida.

-Valla...se hecha de menos a Antonio... ¿eh?- Pregunto.

-Si-El rie- nuestro trio no mola si no estamos todos...

-Es una pena que se pierda la última copa del genialoso yo...-Sonrio y Francis me tiende la jarra, yo la agarro, rodeando la jarra con mis blancas manos, Francis se asegura de que la tengo bien agarrada y la suelta. Mis dedos intentan soportar el peso del recipiente pero les resulta imposible y se resvala de mis manos. Sigo el recorrido de la jarra desde mis manos hasta el suelo donde estalla en pedazo nada más tocarlo. El charco de cerveza se extiende por el suedo humedo y el fuerte olor llega hasta mi nariz.

-¿Prussia? ¿Estas bien?- Francis se acerca a mi, preocupado, me observa de arriva abajo, comprovando que no me hubiese cortado. Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los mios y yo esbozo una debil sonrisa, ya no podía ni con una simple jarra de cerveza.- Gilbert, respondeme...

Le miro sorprendido, mi nombre pronunciado por su dulce y melodiosa voz consigue hacer que las lágrimas ganen a mi voluntad y resvalen por mis mejillas.

-Oh, mon ami...-Susurra y me abraza, yo no hago nada para evitarlo, no lo rechazo pero tampoco lo correspondo, solo me quedo mirando el charco de cerveza. No sabía como dolía caer y me acabo de dar cuenta, solo cuando caes te das cuenta de lo dificil que es levantarse y yo me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde, porque por mucho que intente levantarme, mi cuerpo no obedecera. Nos quedamos así un rato, Francis me estrecha entre sus brazos mientras yo tengo la mirada perdida, y nublada, las lágrimas no dejan de salir. No se cuanto tiempo pasa, solo que una voz nos sobresalta.

-!Francia, aru¡- Una voz llega hasta nuestros oidos, la hora ha llegado- Trae a Prussia, el juicio va a empezar...-El notable acento asiatico me hace suponer quien es.

-!Ya voy China¡- Contesto Francis, tambien en un grito. Me agarro de las manos y me levanto, las piernas me fallaron y me sujeto, apoyandome en su cuerpo. -Vamos Gilbert, debes de parecer fuerte, si tus compañeros te ven así... ¿Cómo crees que se quedarían?

-Tienes razón Francis..-Suspiro y con la mano, de manera delicada y lenta me limpio las lágrimas mientras esbozo una sonrisa- Espero que nunca recuerdes esto, es patetica la situación en la que el maravilloso yo se encuentra...

-Bah, sabes que te lo recordare eternamente- Frencia rio, estabamos apunto de llegar.

-Tienes razón...-Reí levemente. -Recordaras esto eternamente para burlarte.

-Si, ya veras, en cuanto todo esto termine, se lo contare a Antonio meintras tomamos esa cerveza que no te has podido tomar ahora...-sonrío.

-No se si te aprecio o te detesto- Rio con mucha más ganas y el abre la puerta, al entrar riendo pude ver a mis compañeros relajandose un poco.

Francia me dejo en medio de la sala, las piernas seguían sin obedecerme así que caí al suelo de rodillas, delante de los asientos que presidian la sala, la nación de ojos violetas sonrie de manera sadica al verme así.

Recorro la sala con la mirada, Inglaterra y China me miran con odio desde sus asientos, Russia con placer, Las lentes del americano no me dejan descifrar su emoción y las demás naciones no me importaban.

Mire al otro lado y sonreí dulcemente, las dos italias estan sentados juntos, agarrandose de las manos con fuerza, si uno caía, caían los dos. España estaba cerca y miraba amenazante a lso presentes, temeroso de que hiciesen algo a su querido Lovino, Alemania hace lo mismo con Feliciano. Hago un gesto con la cabeza hacia Antonio, indicandolo que encuanto esto termine Fracis y yo tamaremos unas copas, el rie levemente y sonrie, aunque sus ojos demuestran lo mismo que los de Francia unos minutos antes. Japón esta ausente, por lo que me han dicho esta ingresado en el hospital, el ataque de America fue demasiado para su menudo cuerpo, nadie sabe si sobrevivira o no.

Se que estan asustados, se que temen por su vida y que piensan que pueden desaparecer, yo se que ninguno lo hara. Se como se siente el echo de estar desapareciendo y ninguno esta sintiendo eso, nadie sabe como se siente hasta que lo hace, solo Alemania sabe que se siente y no creo que se acuerde puesto que no recuerda nada de cuando era Sacro Imperio Romano.

Mi mirada se cruza con la de West y le sonrío dulcemente mientras escruto su mirada. Tristeza, arrepentimiento, dolor, sufrimiento...y una emoción que nunca antes he notado en sus ojos azul cielo, mi mente no es capaz de reconocerla.

-OK!-Una ruidosa voz retumba en la sala, dirijo mi mirada hasta el chico de lentes, cortando el contacto visual con mi hermano pequeño- Yo, Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos de Amirica concedo el permiso para realizar este juicio. Demosle comienzo al juicio contra las fuerzas del Eje y todos sus aliados- Dice y me mira fijamente- Empezaremos por la ex-nación, Prussia.

-Vamos, Yankie de mierda, el genalioso yo no puede perder más tiempo...-Susurro, desafiante, mis ojos solo pueden reflejar una cosa, decisión. Mi muerte esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero me da igual, debo de mantenerme firme ante mis compañeros, sobretodo ante West, además, soy el awesome prussia, prefería morir de pie que vivir de rodillas...

*Mi amigo pervertido en aleman

Bueno, he aqui el primer capitulo, el siguiente intentare subirlo lo antes posible, espero que os aya gustado y siento mucho mis faltas de ortografía.

Esta basado en el momento en que Prussia desaparecio pero yo aún no di historia así que apenas semucho sobre este tema, así que no os lo tomeís muy al pie de la letra.

Me mandareis Reviews¿? *Pongo ojitos*


	2. Chapter 2

**waaaaaa! Esta historia fue la primera y la deje muy abandonadita pero despues de tanto por fin pude hacer el segundo capitulo, aunque me quedo cortito...**

**A todos los que la seguían (poquitos, seguro) siento mucho la espera, de verdad, ero esque no s eme ocurría nada.**

**Espero que guste ^^**

El estúpido come hamburguesas intenta intimidarme con la mirada pero no lo conseguirá, soy demasiado awesome como para perder antes esos ojos azules. Tengo ganas de huir, levantarme y correr hasta los brazos de West, pedirle que me proteja y decirle que no me deje solo pero no puedo hacer eso, debo de mantenerme firme, si no podré causarles problemas y no qiero…

Como pago por todo el daño causado en la WW2 pedimos que Ludwing Beilchsmidt, Imperio Aleman pague en parte, entregando parte de su territorio, concretamente, la parte denominada Prusia…

Trago saliva mientras escucho atentamente al gafotas.

-Pe...pero…¡Eso no es posible1 ¡Yo tengo la culpa de toda esta guerra1 Gilbert no hizo nada…-Grita West de manera desesperada, se que no quiere perderme pero…¿no se da cuenta de qué si insiste solo empeorara las cosas?

-Lo niego. Yo fui quien convenció a West para que empezase la guerra, acepto mi condena como el causante de todas las perdidas tanto económicas como humanas causadas en esta guerra…

-¡Pero Bruder…!

-¡Cállate West!- Le corto. No quiero que siga hablando. Me cuesta mucho hacer lo que estoy haciendo, separarme de él APRA siempre así que no quiero que lo haga más difícil.- Nunca debí de haberte metido esas ideas en la cabeza…-Susurro, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces, antes estas declaraciones por parte de Gilbert Beilchsmidt, los aliados contra el eje condenamos al aludido a muerte y declaramos la absoluta disolución de Prusia- Sentencia Arthur, solo detecto odio en sus palabras.

Me duele, esa frase me ha hecho daño, más que en toda mi vida. Escucho a Ludwing soltando una exclamación de negación y suspiro.

-Al menos, déjenme despedirme de él antes...- Pido y china asiente, concediéndome el permiso. Me levanto como puedo y abrazo a Ludwing de manera cariñosa, como hacía cuando era solo un niño.

-¿cómo puedes estar haciendo esto Bruder? Tú no tienes nada que ver…

-Escúchame West. No puedo dejar que te hagan nada, ya has sufrido demasiado en esta guerra. Yo hace mucho que deje de ser importante a pesar de lo awesome que soy. Así que solo te pido un cosa…- Acaricio su hermoso cabello rubio- Se fuerte, sigue creciendo, hazte poderosa, se feliz. Cuida de Ita-Chan y vive tu vida felizmente y, si para ello es necesario que me olvides, hazlo, te lo suplico, hazlo…-Le beso la frente- Meine kleine West, ich bin stolz auf euch…*- Me giro, dejándolo a mi espalda. Escucho su llanto desgarrador, una mezcla de dolor, desesperación, impotencia, tristeza…todo lo trasmitía ese desagradable llanto. Nunca le había visto así y me duele. Me entran ganas de girarme y correr a decirle que me voy a quedar, que deje de llorar, que todo a terminado, que seguiremos estando juntos, que nada de esta pesadilla ha ocurrido…

Me vuelvo a sentar en el mismo sitio que antes, escucho como los aliados discuten el hecho de quien me mataría y al final veo como mi querido francés se acerca a mi con la pistola en la mano. Escucho de fondo la exclamación de España y se que no puede creerse ni quiera hacerlo el hecho que va a ocurrir a continuación.

-Lo siento Gilbert…-Susurra, posando la pistola en mi cabeza.

-no lo hagas, no debes sentirlo, gracias por ser tu quien lo haga…

-Gilbert, te juro que algún día Antonio, tu y yo nos tomaremos unas copas en un bar como el gran Bad Friends Trio que somos, te lo prometo…

-Eso espero, es lo hemos que podéis hacer por mi grandioso ser…-Río levemente y después sonrío, mirando al techo-Vamos, hazlo Francis…

-Perdonamos mona mi…- Susurra y aprieta el gatillo.

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, escucho un disparo y noto la bala impactando contra mi cabeza, perforándola- Auf Wiedersehen…West…**-Susurró y antes de caer al suelo, muerto, mi cuerpo se desvanece.

El águila negra había caído para siempre…

***si el traductor no me engaño, es „Mi pequeño west...estoy orgulloso de ti..."**

****Lo mismo que arriva, si no me engaño es „Adios...West"**


End file.
